Espada
by Haruhi Lawiet
Summary: Juntos. Siempre apoyandose en el otro. La espada y él. Así vivieron. Pero no compartían opiniones, y dolía, dolí, dolía. Dolía que fueran tan similares, el arma y el espadachin.


¡Hola! ¿Cómo están todos?

Aqui este fic para mi amiga Sofi, su idea es usada en celebración por su gran esfuerzo durant el verano. Este es para tí!

Así que espero les guste a todo el mundo!

* * *

"_La espada es el alma del samurai"_

Corta. Corta. Corta. Gira y esquiva, defiende y corta de nuevo. Sigue, sigue, con objetivos claros, o tal vez por desesperación pura, la unidad perfecta que crea mares de sangre.

Baila, danza, el samurai en el campo de batalla.

El juego sigue y los cuerpos gritan, gritan, y los pensamientos se concentran en el ser y en el sobrevivir, y el filo brillante tiene gotas rojas que recuerdan sus vidas.

La adrenalina viajaba y fluía y eran uno solo, y la leyenda surgía.

En ese momento ese hombre sostenía una hoja afilada y tan vívida al moverse que parecía vivir por si misma, y era despiadado como quién no tiene futuro.

Ah, pero seguía, sin nadie más que ella a su lado, y el hombre que danzaba fue nombrado Battosai.

* * *

No estuvieron juntos desde siempre, pero se conocieron casi toda la vida.

Cuando era un chico sufrió; se encontró en los infiernos mismos, dentro de los confines del otro mundo…y en esa oscuridad la encontró.

La primera vez que la sostuvo era mucho más pesada y atemorizante, y sus manos mucho más suaves, mucho más chicas. Fue desconcertante y vacío, y desesperante no iban a lograr nad-

En ese momento, aquel hombre apareció y los sacó de las cenizas. Los miro suavemente y les dio nombre. Y los guió, les dijo cómo vivir. No de la única que existe, ni la perfecta, pero una que apreciaba, se las dio.

Una manera de vivir llamada estilo. El estilo Hiten Mitsurugi.

Y se sentían vivos por primera vez.

* * *

Estaba asustado.

¿Porqué ella no estaba conforme? Sabía tan bien como él las reglas.

No, no. Atacar solo en defensa propia, en defensa, para proteger, para servir.

Matar cuándo no hay otra opción.

Lo sabía, pero quería más. Podía sentir sus ansias tocándolo, y le daban miedo. Ese no es el camino, y no, no volvamos a la oscuridad.

¿Por qué costaba tanto?

Se dio vuelta, ignorando sus reclamos, buscando un lugar para existir. No la oyó, porque no compartía sus sentimientos.

No le gustaba que pasara, pero es una fase, ¿seguramente? No tenía idea de que fuera posible, pero lo superarían, se calmaría y volverían a hacer las paces.

Su agarre seguía temblando

* * *

Las ideas siguieron, las confusiones y los miedos, minimizadas por la guerra.

Perduró muchos años.

Un día, conoció a alguien importante. Juró con ella protegerla.

Fue débil y la perdió. No sabía que hacer.

Entonces la escuchó. Y bailaron juntos.

* * *

Se había perdido en el medio del mundo. Enojado por sus acciones, avergonzado de sí mismo. Con miedo.

Se dio cuenta que ella y él eran distintos, que ha ella no le gustaba la paz. Se amaban, habían estado juntos siempre, incluso cuándo nadie más estaba. Pero, no podía hacerla feliz pacíficamente, quien lo acompañaba era un arma.

…

Estuvo vagando, ella a su lado, egoístamente unidos.

* * *

Sin filo.

Hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de afilarla.

Hace tiempo desde que encontró a una maestra de dojo, re-encontró a su maestro y perfeccionó su mente.

Está casado, disfruta lentamente la vida.

Ella aún, aún lo acompaña. No es la misma de antes.

Vacía. Así la ve él; su hoja oxidada, y su empuñadura desquebrajada es su apariencia, pero eso no es lo que lo irrita, lo que lo culpa.

Recuerda las matan- danzas como siempre, y ya están demasiado lejos para temerles. Recuerda su cuerpo más joven y determinado, abatido, humano.

Decidió dejar de matar un día de aquellos. Y le costó, le costó recuperarse, le costó tanto. Casi pierde el control a veces.

Pero lo logró. Y ella lo odió, pero siguió cuidándolo.

Lo sostuvo siempre, pero fue perdiendo su brillo desde entonces.

Y no podía dormir. Ni disfrutar.

Porqué hace mucho tiempo que se contenía. Que tenía miedo.

"_No atacar. Defender, ese es el bushido que seguimos"_

Pero ella-pero él no se conformaba con eso.

Le asustaba, le asustaba sentirse más vivo luchando –matando- que de ninguna otra manera.

Algo estaba mal con él, se decía. Y lo dejó, y se convirtió en un gran hombre.

Tenía familia y amigos que lo apoyaban

"_Lo que queda ahora no es más que una sombra del gran Battosai"_

Pero no se sentía vivo.

Era una pena darse cuenta ahora, cuando su cuerpo estaba en cama, músculos débiles y doloridos, fiebre alta y tos gruesa, darse cuenta de que no podía alcanzarla, a ella.

Su espada estaba en su funda, y adentro de ella oxidada y vieja, y sufriendo sed de sangre desde hace mucho tiempo.

Exactamente como él. El mentiroso; y no podía llorar ahora pero sentía tanto anhelo.

Lo lamentaba tanto.

* * *

Fin.

¿Qué les pareció?, yo creo que esto tomó un giro muy raro. ¿Una visión distinta?

De paso, Bushido es el camino samurai.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo, comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido.

ah, y Sof, ¡felicidades!


End file.
